


常年做1的白王爷今天搞红汪翻车了

by Vinnnnnnn



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnnnnnn/pseuds/Vinnnnnnn
Summary: 依旧是无脑黄色废料产物XD需要避雷的部分：『下药/颜射』总之很想写当1翻车，于是就有了这篇，后续什么的看情况吧，我还想写双红汪x大白呢（住嘴





	常年做1的白王爷今天搞红汪翻车了

鸦黑的天漏出几点破碎的，零星的可怜星光，今晚没有月亮的眷顾。  
弑天关上了窗，这个上了年头的老伙计在闭合的时候发出吱呀的嘶哑呻吟，不情不愿地把夜色阻绝在屋外。狂战士回过头，床上的青年正合上一本线装的老旧手册，慵懒地靠着内墙侧卧，昏暗的灯光把那一头银白的，纤长的发丝染成了参差不齐的、糜烂的橘黄。  
他年纪并不大，但有一双神色中透露着老练的下垂眼，像是连遮掩都懒得遮掩眼神中流离的狠历刀光，懒惰得像是冰山雪顶上施施然端坐的美人，周遭是锐利而凸生的利剑，上面悬挂着战利品的头颅。  
他们同出鬼剑士一宗，只不过狂战士的杀意与狂气更加流显于外，在危险方面，其实并没有本质的区别。弑天回到床榻间，体型间的优势能让他不费力气地把剑神桎梏在他的身下。他低头衔住剑神的唇瓣，对方也毫不意外地回应着他，滑落下去的玄色袖袍里露出的白皙胳膊从容地攀上他的肩膀，裹挟着微凉的体温。  
他是在酒馆和剑神遇见的。在人多眼杂的热闹夜集里找个情投意合的伙伴缠绵短暂的一个晚上来解决双方压抑的需求并不是什么稀罕事，不过即使骄傲的狂战士自诩男女通吃，本质上他或许还是更偏向于窄腰貌美的姑娘们。那时候他正老神在在地回应着一个漂亮姑娘的媚眼，忽然听到了身边一声清冷的发问。  
“这里有人？”  
“呃...没有。”弑天下意识地回应，扭过头去看来者。那是一个和他声音一样眉目冷峻的剑士，腰间挎着几把或长或短的剑，穿着工工整整的剑道袍——不过只有一边袖子，裸露出来的白色手臂上带着缠绕着锁链的橙色抑制器。他的白发服帖地垂到腰际，从发带拨开的刘海间抬出一对赤色的眼瞳，此时似笑非笑地看着他。  
“喜欢男人吗？”那只白色的鬼手轻巧地覆上他搭在吧台上的红色鬼手，暧昧地流连过他的手背，轻盈地点了点他显露出裂痕的束缚器，“小狂战。”  
他们之间明明礼貌地保持着半人的距离，可可弑天觉得这句该死的挑衅简直是趴上来伏在他耳边吐出来的。他把手里的见底的酒杯拍在吧台上，从高脚凳上站起身来——接住了剑神抛过来的一把古铜色的房门钥匙。  
他们就是这样滚上床的。

弑天低头含住男人的性器，伸出舌头从底部舔弄到伞顶。之前这种活计大多是他的床伴来服侍他，这次纯粹属于他心血来潮，毕竟没有人能参透不可一世的红王爷心里头到底打着什么算盘。他把勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，这家伙尺寸不算小，全部吞进去并不好受，弑天便浅浅地咽进去半截吞吐，不出意外地听到了几声舒适的喟叹。他伸出手掐了掐剑神大开的双腿内侧，腿根的肉透着点红，不像小腿和腰腹的肌肉那般紧实，手感意外的不赖，于是临时获得了一个狂战士的牙印。  
剑神皱了皱眉。这小子有点没轻没重，这一下倒也不太疼，只是头一遭有人还给他腿侧留下个牙印，活像个逮着就啃的小狼狗。他的口活算不上好，但是居然还挺卖力，阴茎在温热的口腔里进出，凸起的经脉被舌尖擦过纹路，足够激起他脑内震颤的快感共鸣。  
可他临门一脚的时候被硬生生地阻止了，原本埋在他腿间的脑袋抬了起来，弑天伸出手恶劣地掐了掐阴茎的根部，朝他微微咧开嘴，露出那颗尖尖的小虎牙。  
“我要是这么就让你射了，是不是有点不公平？”  
剑神挑了挑眉，支棱起半个身子，像是有点惊异于弑天还会同他讨价还价。他懒洋洋地摊手：“我给你口回来。”  
“有点亏啊。”弑天若有所思，他跪伏着起身把胳膊撑在剑神的两侧，自下而上地凑近他，“要不你让我插后边？”  
他边说边摁住了剑神放松状态下的两手手腕，等剑神蹙起眉头毫不迟疑地回复他“不可能”的时候，才发现已经被弑天钳制在了身下。他发力想挣脱狂战士的双手，后知后觉地反应过来他这种姿势可不是个好使唤拳头的主。  
“啧啧。”弑天慢条斯理地贴近他，张开嘴咬了咬男人的耳垂，“没做过下面那个？”  
剑神终于能肯定自己翻车了。没做过？这是板上钉钉的事情。他自诩阅人无数，堂堂武器大师当然是要像御万剑一样当个主导者，私下里偏偏好这口与他同出一宗的桀骜不驯的小狼狗，万万没想到能在今时今日被反咬一口，颇有点报应来了的即视感，而且眼见着要后门不保。  
危机在前的剑神咬咬牙，软了语气：“你先放开我。”  
“那哪行。”弑天还给他一个挑衅的笑，“我兄弟在你手里栽过跟头，今天是不是得新旧账一起算？”  
剑神沉吟片刻，反问：“你兄弟是哪一个？”  
虽然他这个回复听上去的确有点欠揍，但剑神的确是一时半会回忆不起来了。他还没得到回应整个人就失去了支力点，弑天把他的两只手腕交叠着压到头顶，然后就有什么铁质的圆环扣上了他的手腕，链条擦过床头栅格的空隙，再扣上另一只。  
这小崽子什么时候在枕头底下藏了手铐...大势已去的剑神叹了口气：“还有可谈的余地吗？”  
弑天伸手捻上他胸前的凸起，小家伙常年隐藏在衣衫之下，此时在微冷的空气里瑟缩着半挺着。狂战士危险的眯起眼睛：“你可以试试看求饶，我或许会温柔一点。”  
“那真是天方夜谭。”  
闻言狂战士贴上前来，他用粗粝的鬼手抚过剑神的侧颊，指腹擦过他的下唇，最后轻轻抬起他的下巴：“我们刚见面的时候你有点太不可一世，现在的表情刚刚好。”他直视着剑神的眼睛，原本胜券在握的神色已然不复存在，只剩下微垂的眼眸里几点惊诧与抗拒。  
他再与对方接吻的时候理所当然地被反咬了一口，弑天拉开距离舔了舔泛起血腥味的口腔，鲜血的气息总是能激起狂战士的兴奋感，况且猎物就雌伏在身下。  
“咬一下你知道后果。”  
狂战士扯下下身的布料，掐住对方的下颌将同样自己勃起的性器塞进剑神的嘴里。他的膝盖压上剑神的上臂，几乎动弹不得的青年只能被迫地接受庞然大物塞满他的口腔。不得不说弑天的威胁的确立竿见影，他松开手后剑神的确乖乖地努力舔弄着嘴里的阴茎，即使眼神仍然带着愤懑，弑天倒是丝毫不怀疑如果真的把他的手放开了，他肯定要不顾一切地跳起来和他肉搏一架。  
粗大的性器几乎要抵到他的喉口，给剑神一种缺氧的窒息感，他为此不得不更加卖力地张嘴去汲取缝隙间的氧气，却又被弑天在他嘴里自顾自的进出给顶弄得满脸通红。他本来还算擅长做这种事，但如此屈辱的姿势实在是头一遭，他有一百种功夫也施展不开，只能任由狂战士随意摆弄。  
但他真的从没想过自己有一天会被男人射在脸上。微凉的浊液飞溅而出，剑神下意识地闭上了眼，但液体接触的皮肤的触感仍然让他不自主地抖了抖身子。跨坐在他身体上的弑天对自己的杰作颇为满意，其实剑神长的的确不错，作为鬼剑士来说，甚至有点清秀得过头，此时那副漂亮的五官配上这种淫靡不堪的场景，倒是别样的刺激。  
弑天拿起床头的毛巾给他揩了揩脸，然后朝那张刚想说话的嘴里塞进一颗微红的药片，又抬起他的下巴强行把它灌进对方的喉咙。等到剑神反应过来试图把那未知的小东西咳出来的时候，已经是回天乏术了。  
“这是什么...”剑神有气无力地问，他之前因为氧气不足而挣扎时被手铐磨红的手腕此时开始隐隐作痛。他有点接受现实了，毕竟他不能指望这时候有人破门而入打断这场非他所愿的肆虐。  
弑天挪开身子，一屁股坐在他身侧，手搭在屈起的膝盖上：“你居然没用过？”  
剑神扭过头避开了他的视线：“我从不给人下药。”  
狂战士摸了摸下巴：“你比我想得要正人君子一点。”  
“我向来不强迫人。”剑神伸出舌头润了润有点干燥的唇瓣，他现在当然知道了这颗滚进他肚子里的药片是什么玩意，于是他在已经为数不多的清醒时间里没好气地回怼，“你兄弟肯定是自愿和我上床的。”  
“自愿被你操？”  
“...我一般不说的这么直白。”  
“你没骗人？”弑天也不去强行把他的脸掰过来看向自己，昏暗的光亮打在他裸露的半边身体上，勾描出一道匀称的曲线。  
“信不信随你。”剑神倒不是在床上也同他平日里一般清冷，况且眼下他也再把持不起来。这种廉价的药片他虽然没有给别人用过，但也略有耳闻，起效的确是...该死地快速。  
所以，他真的有沦落到张开腿求着别的男人来干他的地步？剑神在逆光的阴影里咬了一口舌尖，试图用刺痛来缓解已然开始蔓延的致命热度。他也有着自己的傲气，即使已经在过去的短短夜晚里几乎被消磨殆尽，但有的事情拿剑抵着他的心口他也做不出来。  
热，燥热，从小腹蔓延到四肢百骸里的燥热，连带着原本半软的阴茎都重新吐着水硬起来。这种人造的快感来得迅猛而蛮横，几乎是气势汹汹地杀进他的神经，叫嚣着要把所有的清明和理智消灭的一干二净。  
“唔...”剑神甚至没法抑制不自主地从喉咙里蹦出来的低吟，夹杂着短促的喘息。  
弑天饶有兴致地看着他，看着试图屈起身子来抵御汹涌的情欲的剑神——清冷的眉目染上不自然的红潮，一直蔓延到散乱的银发间露出的耳朵根。  
“操你大爷。”  
剑神用最后的理智选择了爆人生中为数不多的粗口，用来表达他无与伦比的内心真实情感。  
即使这种当头惹恼对方绝对不是合理的行为。

“不...不行...”剑神被狂战士翻了个边，迎面埋进凌乱的床单，他无所依托的双手只能无力地抓住手铐间粗糙的锁链，“你给我出去...”  
那根曾经占据他口腔的粗大性器现在整根插进了他未曾开发的后穴，即使催情的药剂效果再好，被这种尺寸进入仍然要让他痛的背过气去。不过始作俑者置若罔闻，他掐住剑神的腰肢，强行将他摇摇欲坠的下身托起，以便更舒适地埋进温热的甬道里。  
“你的嘴就不能和你的身体一样诚实。”弑天回答道。他大开大合地顶弄着初遭人事的后穴，不顾身下人的呻吟已然带上一点承受不住的哭腔。他也不是没有操过男人，但是这个表面上皮笑肉不笑的剑神干起来居然意外的带感且起劲。穴肉夹挤着他勃起的阴茎，软肉吸附着柱身的经脉，抽插间几乎能带起微弱的水声。  
毕竟把一个曾经不可一世的上位者操到满面潮红哭腔不止，的确是一件很有成就感的事情。  
剑神最开始还能支支吾吾地反驳一小下，但在弑天接连不断的攻击中很快就没有了这种余裕。伞顶研磨着他体内最为隐蔽与敏感的部位，把触电般的快感从尾椎骨一览无余地放大，侵蚀着他脆弱的神经系统。他喘着粗气伏在床间，身下素洁的床单被他蹭得凌乱不堪，歪七扭八地沿着床边滑下去一大片。  
最开始的痛楚融化在快感之中后，剩下的就是足以吞噬他的情潮。剑神对于自己居然被男人操得爽到这件事实颇为惶恐，可惜他此时已经无力回天。而狂战士还有闲心在顶弄间以胸膛贴上他汗涔涔的后背，亲密地啃咬一口他发丝滑落间露出的白皙后颈。  
“不过如此。”  
他听到一句略带嘲讽的调戏在他耳边炸响，接着就在突然猛力的冲刺间瞪大了眼睛。他下意识地挣扎着想要向前逃开，却被掐着他腰杆的手有力地拖回那点微不足道的距离。  
操...剑神在短暂的清醒里于脑海中愤恨地流露出自己储存量可怜的骂腔，他觉得今晚他骂的人一定比他整整一年的次数都要多。弑天拔出释放后的性器后，没了填充的后穴瑟缩着挤出一点透亮的液体，在他的腿根划下几道色情的痕迹。  
狂战士终于大发慈悲地松开了他被掐红的腰，剑神立刻迫不及待地瘫倒在床上，深呼吸几口来平复刚刚太过急促的呼吸。暂时性餍足的弑天仰躺在他身侧，拽了拽剑神银色的发尾，旋即看到对方没好气地侧脸过来刮了他一个眼刀。  
“你满意了吗？”  
弑天把那缕白发缠上指间，轻巧地凑到唇边：“马马虎虎吧。怎么样，要不要考虑一下？”  
“考虑什么？”剑神问。他的手还被吊在床头，行动不便也懒得去阻止弑天的动作，反正他是估摸着这一场下来他的骨头也有点半散架的趋势，更何况后穴不适的黏腻感让他实在是一根手指头都不想动。果然人貌相是对的，真是和狂战士这个威名一样狠历得很——特指床上。  
“发展一下长期关系？”  
“我比较希望明天就结束你的人生。”  
他的下一句被咽回了嘴里，因为弑天压上来堵住了他的唇，他轻易地撬开剑神的齿关，与之勾住舌尖交缠。剑神认命地闭上眼张嘴由他动作，他的睫毛轻盈地扑扇下一个弧度，落在红潮未退的双颊上。  
但他迅速就感觉到了不对劲，为什么这个该死的小崽子又重新压到了他身上。他寻思自己好像真的没什么存货了，为什么这家伙还精力旺盛的要命？  
弑天咂咂嘴：“继续？”  
剑神悠悠地叹了一口气，完美演绎什么是人为刀俎我为鱼肉：“我说不成有用吗？”  
弑天舔了舔小虎牙：“没有。”  
长夜何其长。

剑神睁眼的时候估摸已经是第二天晌午了，阳光透过窗格留下斑驳的金色块片。他全身弥漫着说不清道不明的酸痛与乏力，但好在铐在他腕子上的铁环总算是解开了，徒留下两圈深红的印记。  
剑神把它凑近嘴边吹了吹气，够遭罪的。他翻身下床，把散落在地上的衣物捡起来穿上，至于还带着异物感的后头与斑驳不堪的下身，等他回去了再打理吧。  
昨晚把他折腾到死去活来的小狼狗此时正没心没肺地躺在里边，被子被他踢下来一大半。剑神那把常佩的光剑现在就悬在他腰侧黑金的剑鞘里，他拔出来就可以轻而易举地，不费吹灰之力地给这个家伙横上一刀。  
可他只是叹了一口气，那种清冷的淡漠表情又重新回到他的脸上。剑神站在床边俯下身，把落下去的被角重新拉回去——他本来是想这么做的。  
然而有一只手压上了他的后腰，毫无防备的剑神就这样被突兀地栽入对方的怀中。他的目光正对的那双原本紧闭的红色瞳眸此时狡黠地半睁，朝他露出一个得逞的坏笑。  
“要跑吗？”  
他问。


End file.
